elohimfandomcom-20200214-history
The Devices
“Behold, I have created the smith who blows the fire of coals and produces a weapon for its purpose.” I have also created the ravager to destroy; ''Isaiah 54:16'' “You say you want some Metal, I'll give you all I’ve got, My deadly grasp is lethal, This force will never stop.” Power Metal - ''Pantera'' Then God said, “Let the waters under the heavens be gathered together into one place, and let the dry land appear”; and it was so. And God called the dry land Earth – the Devices are the Hashmallim, born of the 3rd day and were the Angels of Earth and all her elements: Both magma and rich fertile soil, and the metals deep in the shadowy hot blackness. In certain ancient Lores, it is said that the Fiery Rivers under Heaven were created from “''The sweat of those animals, who sweat because they carry the throne of the Holy and Blessed God.” The Throne of God in this case being the whole of the Earth. Their function was to combine raw elements to create new and varied structures. They designed the invulnerability of a diamond, the incendiary nature of coal, the raw tenacity of steel, and more in the name of their art. They were also black-smiths of heaven – creating swords and spears, maces and axes, armor, shields, and all the tools of war. In this they excelled there in the forges deep in the hidden hot places under the Silver City. As their name suggests, the Devices are masters of their craft, and would relish an eternity of just creating tools and weapons of not just functionality, but also of great beauty and aesthetics. The Devices have a love-hate relationship with the world of mortals. Humans can create weapons and tools that far surpass the spectrum of the 3rd Day - if not in craftsmanship or medium (try as they might, no mortal forge can craft a song of diamond sunlight into a spear) but in ingenuity, (try as he might, no Device could ever create a press that squeezes coffee beans into a delicious and energizing drink).This leaves a bitter taste in the mouth of the Devices (not the drink, the circumstances). They can never truly understand the human spectrum, and Mortals can never know the pure complete ways of the Celestial Forges. The Devices then throw themselves into their work, their tears evaporating off their faces deep in the heat of their kilns. '''True Form' The True Form of the Devices takes the shape of a mass of glowing, molten clock-work. Black and brass metals gears shimmer amidst the dark din of grinding metal on stone. The occasional eyes glow with a dark red haze through the miasma of red-hot engineering. The air turns thick and stifling hot. The air shimmers with heat, and all throughout the smoke manifests a mass of shining clockwork. Gears and cogs glow red hot or shine black as obsidian in the haze. There is the song of angry drums echoing in the distance as the heat grows more and more with every beat. Through the miasma of machinery one can see baleful glaring eyes. Anyone mortal present feels small, insignificant, and weak. Essence Paths Essence Paths: Soil, Kiln, Conduits Essence[[Mien#The Devices| Miens]]: Eban, Sharof, Shoval Relationships Heralds: Their zeal would mean nothing without the spears we forged for them Keepers: There is more to their fire than flittering back and forth between Adam’s Get, we remember this, maybe they should. Spheres: Ours is to forge in the dark places of the Earth, theirs is to forge in the dark places of the Heaven. That which they create is infinitely more complicated than any weapon we could devise. Choir: Although we have little in common, we recognize that their wet song of motion is still a thing of beauty. If they could only see that same song in our molten song of roiling slag. Guardians: Their wild, green, and quiet places are too open for me; let them run in those places freely. Reapers: Their sickles are from our forge, and we keep them sharp. This is the end of our relationship with them. Watchers: They chose an existence in the broken world of men over the perfect world of the Silver City? I still can’t see why. Fallen: Speaking of poor choices, my heart still breaks when I remember the names of my Brothers and Sisters who chose to follow the Morningstar. Humanity: Excuse me….I have a splinter in my eye….*Sniff* Nephilim: The Hell with them, and the hell with their parents. Travel Effects When travelling to the Silver City, Addition Details Designations: '''Hashmallim (True), Devices (Celestial), Hammers (Earthly) '''Archangel Prince: Raguel (Rocky) Fallen of the Hashmallim are Annunaki, or Malefactors Weakness: The skin of a Device in homid form is always hot to the touch, enough to cause discomfort to mortals in close proximity. Resonances Colors: black, red, and gold, Numbers: 4,6, & 10 Day: Tuesday, Elements: Earth, Metal, Fire Purpose: Creation of Source Material, Black smith, Geologist, Inventor, Weapon-Master, Technician, any job that allows time for serious work with no interference….especially from those pesky mortals… Concerto: Percussion Music: Industrial, Drum & Bass, Electronica, Trance, Dubstep, anything with heavy repetitive themes. Mage Sphere: Matter Hunter Creed: Judge Quote: “Carbon Pressed so tightly into a lattice that is impenetrable by any other substance but itself? It is Precious, rare, and perfect. That is a perfect diamond. Carbon that is stretched thin with other trace particulates of hydrogen, oxygen, calcium, and other chemicals too few to even mention? It can be punctured by a sharp enough piece of wood, let alone by steel? It is Weak, common, and as soft as rice-paper? That is your skin. Now do you understand why I ignore you?